Shadows of Past
by Lilac N
Summary: Story of Hermione Lestrange.


Hermione Granger was always strong and brave but there were moments where even she needed help,where even she could break down .Everybody thought that she didn't need help,because she always knew everything,maybe she managed to solve the puzzles that many couldn't but there still were harder puzzles in her life that didn't involve Transfiguration or DADA...she survived many things,even before she came to "Hogwarts"...she was the only child of the rich family,she always had everything she wished for,she was smart,she had manners,everything in her world involved rules .With guests she sat stoic,she didn't have the freedom to shift even slightly .Then there were this rules about eating,sleeping,playing .She felt like caged bird,she wanted to fly somewhere,really far away from here,but couldn't.

Right now she was only eight years old but there was this question that wouldn't live her ."Am I even human?".Her world was cruel and unforgiving,she wanted to belong,how was it so impossible?Her parents loved her but couldn't stay with her because of there had everything that others wanted ,some considered her lucky, but she didn't have the thing that she craved so much... love.

Then there were things that made her question,was she even worth of there love?because strange things happened around her. When she got angry things broke in house,she could change eye color and make things things move .At first she thought that everybody could change eye color,but when she showed this to her cousin everything changed .Before they were like sisters and now they were like mortal enemies .She was named "Freak".It was the word her cousin used when she showed her her magic,but now everybody knew about the accident. She was just so tired. She was beautiful little girl with long brown ,curly hair,she had warm brown eyes and full red lips,some people told her that her cousin,Juliet was just jealous because of her looks and brains .She didn't want to believe that...

One day she was walking alone along the dirty road,She was outside of town with her family .Here were woods,rivers,beautiful nature...the only downfall was that her cousin too her. Then was she heard footsteps behind her but when she turned she couldn't see anybody,it happened several times,she turned again and saw her cousin with her minions,why were they here she couldn't understand but didn't thought about them twice .She didn't want to talk to them,but looks like they had other plans .Juliet called:

-"Hey,cousin dearest,what are you doing?where are your friends,ahhh,yes ,I remembered ,you don't have any."Hermione sighed : - "What do you want Juliet?I am not really on your mood."

- "Oh,the Beauty Queen doesn't want to be disturbed .Such a shame,because we have completely different plans.."Hermione remained silent."what,are you so scared of us that you can't even talk properly?I asked you question!"she remained silent again and continued walking."Our little girl doesn't have manners.I think we should teach her"Juliet finished with a smirk .Hermione stopped,she didn't like her tone,she knew her long enough to know that something bad was gonna happen right now .She was correct,she felt sharp pain on her right leg,then on her hand,on her back. They were hitting her with sticks,stones,clubs,whatever they got .She used some of her little powers to throw them away and ran toward the wood. When they recovered they followed her .She felt sharp pain everywhere but still continued running,that's how she reached the old bridge .Then everything happened fast,girls behind her were screaming curses,she just wanted to escape,she kept running but came to sudden halt when something under her snapped and she started falling toward the river.

Everything was so ironic,she was a prisoner who wanted to fly,to rich the sky,to experience freedom even for a minute .It was such a pleasurable act but highly forbidden .She always wanted to be the bird who flied,now she was the bird who was shot,falling toward earth,toward her end. Her nostrils slowly filled with cold water,everything was blurry around her,maybe that was the kind of freedom which she was granted with . Flying seemed the only solution ,now here was her chance of peace and freedom but it was rather cruel one . She started seeing black spots,she could't even think anymore,she remembered her last breath before she fell into the water. Oh, how sweet it was!Suddenly before she completely blacked out,she felt how someone grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the surface .She couldn't understand what was happening right now,she couldn't understand anything anymore .She was lost .


End file.
